


Free Pass: Deleted Scenes

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Free Pass [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, can be read as standalone, part of a series, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Some of the fun sex scenes that popped into my head or even got drafted out, but then didn't work with the plot of Free Pass. Since this is pretty much porn, reading Free Pass first isn't required.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Free Pass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536304
Comments: 21
Kudos: 216
Collections: Free Pass, Miraculous Smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of Chapter 27, deleted when I realized that it was veering way too far from the plot I had in mind.

On the rooftop above the Cesaire residence, two superheroes argued.

“We are _not_ giving her that video,” Ladybug hissed. “You said it was going to be just between us!”

“We can trust her not to show it,” Chat pointed out. “Besides, it’s the best way to prove that my affections are clearly only for my Lady.”

She rolled her eyes. “Look, I know she’s gotten better about not sharing anything that’d out us, but _still_. She’d show Nino, at least. Do you want our best friends watching us have sex?”

“That’s the fun part,” he replied, pulling her close so he could purr into her ear. “They won’t know it’s us, but we’ll know. Just imagine, Princess, your best friend watching you at your most vulnerable, your most beautiful. You _know_ she’s had a crush on you when you wear the spots. Just think about her coming completely undone, just because of _you_.” As he spoke, his hands roamed over her body, brushing over her breasts, her ass.

She moaned softly. “I don’t…you really think she’d be into that?”

He chuckled. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

“Alya is…a really good friend,” she replied. “But, _damn_, she’s pretty. If someone like _her_ was really into someone like _me_…it would definitely be an ego boost.”

“I’m sure she’d _love_ to see the video,” he purred, his breath hot against her ear, her neck. “She’d imagine that it was _her_ touching you, making you moan, making you come hard. She’s probably pictured all sorts of ways to make you scream, you know. I wonder if she says your name when she’s touching herself?”

Ladybug shut her eyes, enjoying the fantasy he spelled out for her. Finally, she murmured, “Okay. Let’s give her the video. But we just drop it off and leave, okay?”

**

Alya wasn’t in her bedroom when the two entered. Chat pulled a flash drive from his pocket and set it on her desk, then grabbed a spare piece of paper and scribbled a quick note.

“For our favorite fan’s eyes only—LB & CN”

He doodled a quick picture of a cat on the note, but before he could finish, the doorknob turned and the door began to open.

Ladybug panicked. She grabbed Chat by his belt tail and yanked him towards Alya’s closet, shutting them both inside. She peeked out the shutters of the closet doors, while Chat stood behind her. There wasn’t a lot of room for the two of them, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

They had a perfect view of Alya, wearing just a tank top and pajama shorts, as the reporter went to her desk and curiously picked up the flash drive. She grinned when she read the note, and immediately plugged the flash drive into her computer.

She opened the video file and started to watch. Ladybug leaned back against Chat in the closet, avoiding watching herself as video Chat bared her breasts to the camera.

Alya paused on a frame of Ladybug’s breasts, her eyes widening as her breathing got a bit labored. She left her computer to lock her bedroom door and grab something from a drawer beside her bed. As she passed the closet, heading back to the computer, the two hidden heroes could see clearly that she had a large vibrator in her hand.

She kicked off her shorts, inadvertently giving them a good view of her bare ass. Chat held onto Ladybug a little more tightly, seeing that.

Alya sat back in front of her computer and played the video. The angle blocked the heroes from seeing more than her side, her bare thigh and her still-covered chest. Still, they were able to see her run her hand up her shirt, pinching and squeezing at her own breast.

Chat slid his hand along Ladybug’s torso, mimicking the action.

A faint sound of buzzing filled the room as Alya turned on her toy. She spread her legs and dipped her hand, holding the vibrator, between them. She groaned as she enjoyed herself.

Ladybug wiggled her hips unconsciously, grinding back against Chat’s cock. He slid his hand between her legs, gently rubbing her through the suit.

As the Chat on the screen fingered Ladybug, bringing her to orgasm, Alya moaned out, “Oh, fuck, Ladybug, _yes_…”

The real Ladybug gasped, and then tried her best to bite back a moan as Chat’s thumb pressed against her clit. She failed to be as quiet as she wanted, though, and Alya quickly whipped her head around, staring at the closet.

She stood and walked towards the closet, and if Ladybug hadn’t been panicking, she would have very much appreciated the sight of her friend completely bottomless, her thighs damp with her arousal, her shirt mussed and her nipples obviously showing through.

Alya whipped open the door, glaring, but her expression quickly morphed into shock. She was speechless for a moment, just looking at the two of them. Chat still had one hand on Ladybug’s breast and the other between her legs, and Ladybug had her head tilted back, her face flushed.

Alya smiled wickedly. “So is this why you wanted to show me that video? Because _damn_, that’s hot.”

“We didn’t mean to spy!” Ladybug quickly said.

“But we were definitely curious,” Chat added, his grin as wicked as the reporter’s. “Too bad the angle of your chair wasn’t giving us a better show.”

“Come out here then, and we’ll fix that,” she replied. She turned and headed back to her chair, where she’d left the vibrator, before adding over her shoulder, “Or you two could join me.”

“It’s your call, Bug,” Chat murmured. “I want to know how she can make you scream, but only if you’re comfortable with it.”

“Do you have your mask?” she murmured in reply.

He nodded.

Ladybug stepped forward, blushing a light pink, but still found the courage to smile at Alya and approach her. “Close your eyes, Ladyblogger,” she said in a soft voice. “And start thinking about what you want us to do to you.”

Alya shut her eyes, a wide grin on her face. When she opened them again, both of Paris’s heroes were naked before her, wearing only masks across their faces. She immediately stripped off her tank top to join them in the nudity. “Oh, _hell yes_.”

Ladybug blushed as she saw Alya in _all_ her glory, her breasts large and almost begging to be touched. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was resisting this, telling herself she should absolutely not be having a threesome with her best friend, but her need to _touch the titties_ was definitely winning out.

So she gently reached out and cupped Alya’s breast, running her thumb over the nipple. “I’ve always been jealous of these,” she murmured. “Mine are just so…small.”

“But yours are _perfect!_” Alya exclaimed, grabbing both of Ladybug’s breasts in her hands. “They’re sized just right for holding!”

Chat nodded and chimed in, “They’re also a great size for sucking on. Give them a try.”

Alya leaned forward and kissed Ladybug’s breast, sucking her nipple into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue. Ladybug moaned, her knees buckling slightly under her touch.

Not wanting to be left out, Chat licked and sucked her other breast, while his hand reached to Alya’s chest, squeezing her as well. After a moment, he pulled back and asked, “So, Ladyblogger. Which of us do you want to fuck you?”

Her eyes darted between them, first to Chat, to his cock standing erect as he patiently waited for some kind of relief, then to Ladybug, who’d already gone back to fondling her breasts.

“I…I want to watch you fuck her,” she said.

“That’s it?” Ladybug asked, sounding almost disappointed. “But where do you come in?”

“I got my vibe and the best seat in the house,” Alya replied, still smiling. “I just can’t pass up watching this.”

Ladybug pursed her lips as she thought, and then gently set her hands on Alya’s waist, guiding her to the bed. She pushed her to sit at the head of the bed, on top of her pillow. She handed her the vibrator before kneeling on the bed herself, her head just between Alya’s legs. “_Now _you’ve got the best seat,” she declared with a triumphant grin. “And I’ve got an amazing view.”

Chat got on the bed behind Ladybug, lining up his hips with hers. “If you want to watch me fuck my Lady, better pay attention,” he said. “Watch her face as I fill her up.”

He thrust his cock inside her, and Alya turned on her vibrator again, teasing herself with it. Ladybug watched as her friend ran the toy along her folds before plunging it inside, bucking her hips as she fucked herself.

“Harder,” Ladybug murmured, not sure who she was addressing. But Chat listened and thrust even harder into her, pushing her forward slightly, so her nose brushed against Alya’s hand holding the vibrator.

Ladybug gently grabbed Alya’s hand and pulled it away from the vibrator, leaving it still buzzing inside her. She then took the toy in her own hand and slowly thrust it in and out of her best friend’s cunt, admiring the way her body gripped the toy and pulled it in.

“Oh my god, Ladybug,” Alya murmured. She pressed her hands to back of Ladybug’s head, holding her attention between her legs.

Ladybug in return leaned forward and gave Alya’s clit a tentative lick. Her friend moaned and her body trembled, so Ladybug licked again, lapping messily at the sensitive bud. She kept fucking her with the toy, trying to time her thrusts with how Chat’s cock moved in and out of her.

“Isn’t she good?” Chat asked, between moans and pants as he fucked his partner. “I love her tongue, so good, so talented…”

“So, so good,” Alya groaned. “Oh, fuck me, Ladybug!” She felt the superhero’s lips quirk against her cunt as she smiled, felt the hot breath of her chuckling for a moment. She shuddered, feeling her own release coming soon.

Ladybug moaned against Alya’s clit, sending vibrations through her body. She leaned back, bucking her hips hard against Chat’s, as she tried to keep up the pace on Alya’s cunt.

Alya cried out _loudly_ when she came, pushing her cunt more into Ladybug’s face, enjoying the sensation of the hero trying to lap up every last drop of her arousal.

Chat came at nearly the same time, the sight laying before his eyes enough to last him a thousand fantasies. He pumped his release into Ladybug, groaning, “_My Lady_,” as he came.

He pulled out of Ladybug, then leaned over and kissed her fiercely, making a show of licking away stray drops of Alya.

Ladybug whined when his cock slid out. “I’m not done!”

“Well, maybe our number one fan can help with that,” he replied, winking at Alya.

The reporter nodded eagerly. Chat pulled Ladybug back, shifting her weight so she was leaning against his chest, and Alya didn’t hesitate for a second to dive between her legs, licking her cunt, twisting her tongue between the heroine’s folds. She let her nose rub against her clit, excitedly creating a fast, messy rhythm as she tried her best to explore every centimeter of Ladybug’s cunt with her tongue.

Soon Ladybug was moaning, crying out, “Oh, fuck, Alya!” as she came. Her hands were on her friend’s head, holding her there while she ground her hips against her face.

Alya pulled back then, out of breath and a long string of cum and drool still hanging from her lips. She was a mess, but she was smiling widely. “Holy shit,” she breathed. “That was legit the _best_ sex I’ve ever had. Don’t tell my boyfriend.”

Ladybug just leaned back against Chat, still too sensitive to move. “We won’t,” she promised.

“But you should tell him,” Chat added. “When you show him the video. Because trust me, the two of us are going to be thinking about you watching it and thinking about us.”

Ladybug nodded. “I think we might even have to come back and catch you watching it,” she teased. “If we’re lucky, that is.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with both of you right now,” Alya said, her eyes still wide. “Oh my god, how do you two even do your job when you’re both so fucking sexy?”

“We know _all_ the secluded rooftops in Paris,” Ladybug replied with a wink. “Maybe we’ll take you sometime.”


	2. Hatefuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deleted scene from chapter 27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS HOO BOY  
This involves Lila. This involves humiliation and degradation (to Lila only). Heavily dubcon. 
> 
> Free Pass version of Marinette is just too nice to do this to anyone. even Lila. But I wanted to hurt her more, so I wrote this. Please do not ignore the trigger warnings, this is not going to be everyone's cup of tea and you should know what you're getting into!

It was starting to get dark when the two arrived at Lila’s home. Her room was empty, but the window was unlocked, so they let themselves in.

“This is _weird_,” Ladybug muttered. “It’s like visiting a serial killer’s childhood home.”

“Well, if we don’t stop her,” Chat said.

Ladybug shot him a glare, but didn’t have time to respond before the door to the room opened. Lila stood there, blinking in surprise at the two, before her expression morphed to innocent shock.

“Chat Noir! Ladybug!” she cried. “Do you need help saving Paris? Are you finally replacing the fox?”

“Just shut up, Lie-la,” Ladybug snapped. “We’re here because we’re sick of your shit.”

Chat had to admit to himself he was more than a little turned on by angry Ladybug.

Lila just smirked. “So what? You’re the _heroes_. You can’t hurt an innocent civilian like me.”

Ladybug frowned, crossed the room to Lila, and slapped her hard across the face. “You don’t know _what_ we can do, bitch.”

Lila stumbled to the side from the force of the slap. “You—you can’t do that!”

Chat stepped to stand beside Ladybug, kissing her cheek before grabbing her hips and pulling her close so she could feel his cock straining against his suit. “Hit her again, my Lady.”

Ladybug grinned wickedly at him before tossing her yo-yo at Lila, wrapping the liar up and pulling her towards the heroes. “I _could_ hit her…but I think I want to see your claws on her, Kitty.”

“Oh my God!” Lila exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. “Are you two getting off on this?”

Chat roughly grabbed her chin to shut her up and squeezed her jaw, making her lips purse out. “As far as I see it, Lila, you’ve got two options. We shut you up _permanently_, or you prove to us you can put that silver tongue of yours to a _much_ better use.”

He released her and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her reply. “Fine,” she spat. “Do what you want with me. Don’t expect me to enjoy it or anything.”

Chat leaned close to her, nipping at her earlobe to make her shiver before saying, “That’s part of the fun.”

Ladybug retracted her yo-yo and directed Chat, “Pin her to the bed. I’ll tie her there.” As she spun the string of her weapon around Lila’s wrists and ankles, keeping her spread on the bedframe, she added casually, “Don’t even think about trying to hurt us. Chat’s power is pure destruction, after all—who knows what he’ll do if you piss him off?”

Chat traced a claw down the side of Lila’s face, leaving a faint red mark. “I wouldn’t worry, Bugaboo. I think she’ll be good.”

“Oh, come here already,” Ladybug said. She straddled Lila, her crotch rubbing against the liar’s, and smirked as Chat sat across her stomach, pulling Ladybug in for a close kiss.

“I love seeing you take charge like this, my Lady,” he murmured, running his hand along her body. “I want to fuck you, right here, make her see how beautiful you are, make her want to touch you…”

“_This_ is your plan?” Lila taunted. “Just sitting on me?”

Chat chuckled and slid his hand between Ladybug’s legs, his eyes meeting hers in a silent question. She nodded, and he crooked his claw against her suit, slicing it open to reveal her sex. “I think it’s time you make her quiet.”

Ladybug nodded. She ground her hips against Lila’s, making the girl inadvertently moan, before moving off of her and repositioning herself so she was straddling the liar’s face.

“Now be nice for once and make me enjoy this,” she said firmly. “If you’re good enough, we might let you come.” She lowered her hips.

Lila obediently started licking, the movements of her tongue sloppy and uncoordinated, but she soon found a rhythm and began to lap at Ladybug’s cunt more eagerly.

“Ohhh,” Ladybug moaned. “Not bad…you’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Lila tried to deny it, but just ended up making a humming sound that vibrated against Ladybug.

“I bet she’s enjoying this,” Chat said with a grin. “I want to find out.” He scratched his claws along her body, tearing her clothes to ribbons and leaving angry red marks on her skin. She whimpered, but then moaned as Chat slid his fingers between her legs, pushing them inside her. She bucked her hips against his touch, trying to fuck herself on his hand.

Chat abruptly pulled his hand away and held it up for Ladybug to see. Evidence of Lila’s arousal glistened on his glove, and Ladybug leaned forward to lick his hand clean. “Tastes desperate,” she laughed, then gasped and rolled her hips. “_Fuck_, she’s good with her tongue.”

“Should I fuck her?” Chat asked with a grin, sliding his fingers back into their prey. “You think she deserves it?” He thrust his fingers slowly, careful to avoid touching her clit, just teasing her.

Ladybug shook her head, and interrupted herself with a groan. “I said we’d let her—_ah!_—come. But she doesn’t deserve—oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_—your cock. Oh, _yes, right there!_”

“I love watching you enjoy yourself,” Chat murmured. “Come for me, my Lady…”

Ladybug groaned and ground her hips against Lila’s mouth as her orgasm hit. She stood up then, and started unwinding the yo-yo from around her.

“Did…did I do good?” the liar asked, her face glistening wet from her efforts. “Can I—please let me come…”

“She’s so eager,” Ladybug commented. “It would almost be cute if she wasn’t trash. Lucky charm!” A polka-dotted strap-on fell into her hands.

“Are you going to use that on me?” Lila asked, her voice trembling.

Ladybug ignored her as she fixed the toy to herself, sliding a little rubber nub next to her clit. “Chat, can you keep her pinned down? Go ahead and take care of yourself, you know I love watching that.”

Chat nodded and moved to kneel by Lila’s head. He held down her wrists with one hand while the other unzipped his suit. “I think you should make her beg for it.”

“_Please_,” Lila whined. “ I—I’m sorry for everything, please just fuck me, Ladybug! Please, I want your cock in me, I want to come, I—I’ll never lie again, just _fuck me!_”

Ladybug tentatively adjusted her rubber cock, and then thrust it into Lila in one swift motion. “_Fuck_, you don’t deserve something this good,” she groaned. “Guess I’m feeling—oh!—generous today.”

Chat just watched, awestruck, as his girlfriend fucked her enemy into submission. Every time Lila tried to talk, Ladybug thrust into her harder, deeper, making her whine and moan instead. He eagerly stroked his cock as he watched, his eyes locked to where Ladybug’s hips met the other girl’s, the smack of skin against skin echoing in the room.

Lila whined and tried to reach for Ladybug, but Chat stopped her with a hard slap to her breast. “None of that,” he said sharply. “My Lady is not for you.”

“Oh, Chat,” Ladybug moaned. “Ignore her. Touch yourself, let me see you…”

Chat did as he was asked, breathing hard as he ran his hand along his cock, teasing himself as he stroked. “Fuck, Ladybug,” he murmured. “I—I’m going to fuck you later like you’re fucking her. You’re _so hot_ right now, so beautiful, so sexy…”

“_Chat!”_ she cried, her hips bucking hard into Lila as she came. Lila whined, her body shaking with her orgasm, but the heroes both ignored her as they leaned forward and let their lips meet in a lazy kiss.

“_Fuck_,” Chat groaned, breaking away from the kiss. He stroked himself as he came, his release falling in ropes across Lila’s forehead and face. She coughed in surprise, but he ignored her.

Ladybug smiled at him as she rocked back onto her knees, pulling the toy out of the liar. “I think she looks pretty now. All messy and fucked up, just like her personality.”

Chat nodded. He stood from the bed and pulled Ladybug close to him, giving her a deep kiss. He glanced back at Lila, who was still laying on her bed, breathless and panting as she rubbed the cum off her face. “Too bad she’ll be cleaned up next time we see her. But your transformation’s about to wear off, Bug, and isn’t it better if she has no idea who just fucked her?”

Ladybug giggled and kissed Chat’s cheek. “You’re right. Let’s go!”

The two jumped out of the window and off into the night, leaving Lila with ruined clothes, a mess in her hair, and a new view of the heroes that she wasn’t sure how to feel about yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't forget that in reality you should always have active consent from all partners and a safeword established for scenarios like this
> 
> but this is not reality and also, fuck Lila


	3. Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet y'all thought I was done forever with this. (and now I am.)
> 
> set after the events of the last chapter of Free Pass.

“Happy birthday, Bug.”

Adrien woke up his wife with a kiss to her forehead before setting a tray of food on the bed beside her. Marinette smiled at him and stretched, yawning.

“Morning,” she said with a smile before immediately reaching for the coffee. “You’ve got that face again.”

“What face?” Adrien asked, trying his best to look innocent.

“The face that says you’ve got some crazy plans for today,” Marinette replied. “I told you, I’d be happy just staying in bed all day relaxing with you.”

“Well, the plan does involve bed all day,” he said with a grin. “It’s not _that_ crazy.”

“Mmhmm,” was her only response, but she smiled as she sipped her coffee.

When she did get prepared for the day, she chose a simple dress with her favorite red silk lingerie beneath it. She could read her husband like a book, and she knew how to be ready for his plans.

**

Adrien could barely keep his hands off Marinette as they headed to Le Grand Paris. She looked beautiful as always, and he couldn’t _wait_ to see her face when she saw the surprise he set up. But first, he had to get her there.

He led her through the lobby and made it all the way inside the elevator before he just _had_ to kiss her, pressing her up against the wall and fiercely pressing his lips to hers, his tongue sliding against hers.

“Someone’s excited,” she said with a giggle, her eyes sparkling. “Does my pretty kitty have some big plans?”

“I just want my Lady to relax,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “and enjoy—” a kiss to her neck, below her earlobe, “—and know how much she’s loved.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Adrien pulled back slightly, giving her enough room to exit, but kept an arm wrapped around her waist as he led her to a specific room.

He opened the door and ushered her inside, where she realized they were very much not alone. _All_ of their past lovers had joined them, and all of them were only clad in underwear as they sat on the suite’s large couch together. The couch was perpendicular to the door, letting Marinette get a decent view of them before they noticed her presence.

Kagami had Chloe on her lap, one hand slipping under her bra and cupping her breast while she talked casually with Luka, who was sporting a rather obvious bulge in his briefs. Alya was idly stroking his cock while she straddled Nino, kissing him deeply.

“You’re the guest of honor, Princess,” Adrien murmured, placing a kiss against the back of Marinette’s neck as he unzipped her dress. “Everyone here wants to taste you, fuck you, _love_ you.”

Her eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted in shock. For a moment, he thought he might have gone too far, but then she broke into a wide grin and turned to kiss him fiercely. “You’re the _best_.”

Across the room, Nino locked eyes with Marinette for a brief moment before nudging Alya. “Babe,” he murmured, tilting his head towards the entrance to the suite.

Alya smiled and stood from the couch, walking over to her best friend and greeting her with a tight hug. “M! Hey! Happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” Marinette said with a blush. She still seemed slightly dazed as she glanced around the room, taking in the scene on the couch and the large king sized bed not far away. “I—I don’t even know where to start!”

“With me,” Alya said with a grin. She tugged at Marinette’s unzipped dress, letting it pool to the floor. “Last one to the bed goes down on the first?”

“You’re on,” Marinette replied, giving her friend a light kiss on the cheek before scampering to the bed. The two girls hopped onto the mattress at the same time, only to find it already occupied.

“Sorry,” Nino said, running his hand along Marinette’s arm, “we kind of planned this already.”

“Oh no!” Alya said with mock disappointment. “We both lost! I guess we have to give Nino a blowjob now!”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she watched her friend peel off Nino’s boxers, letting his cock spring free.

Alya started the oral activities, coiling her tongue around her boyfriend’s cock and locking eyes with him before tilting her head and taking as much of him into her throat as she could. She turned to Marinette and asked, as well as she could with her mouth full, “You in?”

Marinette nodded and positioned herself so her lips could meet Alya’s, catching Nino’s cock between them, two tongues sliding along his shaft as Alya cupped his balls and Marinette slid her fingers underneath the strap of Alya’s bra.

Adrien stripped down to his boxers as he watched his wife’s hand disappear into Alya’s panties. He could be perfectly happy standing there and watching all day, but he wasn’t about to ignore their other guests.

He sat down beside Chloe and Kagami, Luka on their other side. He greeted Kagami with a kiss on the cheek before helping her undo Chloe’s bra and tossing it aside. The two pressed their hands to her breasts, Adrien gently rubbing her nipple while Kagami lightly pinched her. Chloe let out a moan, tossing her head back as Kagami kissed her neck.

“Come here,” Adrien said to Luka, leaning across the girls to give the musician a kiss hello, gently biting at his lip as their tongues collided. He took Luka’s hand and pressed it against Chloe’s body, sliding it along her stomach, down to where her legs met. “She tastes like honey,” he murmured before his teeth caught Luka’s earlobe.

Luka moved from the couch, kneeling between Chloe’s legs, slowly working her soft yellow panties off her hips. Kagami, still acting as Chloe’s seat, spread her legs apart to allow Luka better access as he dragged his tongue along the blonde’s wet sex, teasing her before spreading her folds with his fingers and pressing his tongue into her. His free hand lightly stroked Kagami through her panties, making her moan and kiss Chloe’s neck, shoulders, lightly biting her to stifle her sounds.

Adrien left the trio alone and headed over to the bed, where Alya and Marinette had completely disrobed and abandoned Nino, leaving him to stroke himself while he watched Marinette nestle her face between Alya’s breasts, one hand working at her cunt, making the brunette moan and shudder with pleasure.

Adrien shed his boxers before sitting beside Nino, taking his cock in his hand. “Fuck, they’re beautiful,” he muttered, watching the girls.

“Yeah,” Nino agreed, reaching over to touch Adrien, his hand wrapping idly around his shaft.

Soon, Alya was crying out in pleasure, her hips rocking against Marinette’s fingers. Marinette lifted her head with a triumphant grin, lightly kissing Alya again before glancing at the guys beside them.

“Hey, Princess,” Adrien murmured. “Everyone’s here for you—who do you want to taste next?”

Marinette’s eyes sparkled as she glanced around the room. “Chloe, Luka,” she called out, before lying back on the bed.

Luka obediently stood and headed to the bed, Chloe following close behind. Kagami stayed on the couch, lying down and tossing a leg over the back so she could have a better angle for fingering herself as she watched the debauchery on the bed.

Marinette directed Luka between her legs while Chloe straddled her face. She gripped the blonde’s thighs, eagerly diving her tongue in and messily lapping at her cunt, just enjoying the smell and taste of her.

Luka slid his cock into Marinette, who wrapped her legs around his hips, keeping him close. He fucked her slowly, taking pleasure in pressing each inch into her, the way her cunt fluttered and clenched around him. She moaned at the feeling, the vibration of her voice going right into Chloe, who gasped, “Ah, _fuck!_ Mari—”

Marinette’s hand reached between Chloe’s legs, playing at her clit while she fucked her with her tongue. The blonde’s hands were at her own breasts, her hips moving on their own, until finally she cried out, moaning Marinette’s name as she fell apart.

Chloe moved off the bed, giving Adrien a quick wink and gentle squeeze to his cock on the way, before heading back to Kagami on the couch.

Marinette was free to moan as Luka continued to fuck her, his hand between her legs, fingers on her clit as he thrust into her.

Adrien leaned over then, gently kissing Marinette. “You look so pretty like this, my Lady,” he murmured. “I love you.”

“I love—_oh fuck!—_I love you too,” she panted, her body shuddering as she rocked her hips against Luka. “I—_Luka, yes!_” Her head tilted back as she came, her cunt tightening around his cock.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “I’m gonna—”

“Let me taste you,” Marinette said quickly, scrambling to her knees and turning so she could take his cock in her mouth, tongue coiling around him as she sucked.

Adrien pressed his fingers against Marinette’s wet folds, letting her rock back against his digits, fucking herself on him as she locked eyes with Luka, who groaned as he came, his cum coating her tongue and throat. She swallowed, then pulled back and kissed Adrien again before realizing with a gasp, “I haven’t touched Kagami yet!”

Kagami reluctantly pushed Chloe back so she could stand and head to the bed, ready to please the birthday girl.

Marinette let out the most adorable squeal when Kagami approached, and grabbed her by the hand to pull her body close and back against the bed.

The Japanese girl didn’t hesitate to kiss Marinette or slide her hands along her body, expertly working her fingers against her clit, making Marinette moan as she kissed and nipped at Kagami’s breasts.

Adrien took a moment to lean back on the bed and glance around the room, seeing Chloe riding Nino while kissing Alya, Luka watching them with interest while idly stroking his cock back to life.

Kagami pressed a line of kisses down Marinette’s body, tongue flicking out at the spots that made her squirm and cry out. She slid her tongue against her folds before sliding her fingers inside and sucking at her clit, causing Marinette to moan, “Ah, _Kagami-iii!_”

She turned her head to glance at Adrien, smiling at her. “Need more,” she whimpered. “Please…”

“I’m enjoying watching, Princess,” he said with a wide grin. He turned to the rest of the room and called out, “Hey, Alya! Marinette’s started begging, want to help out?”

Alya left Chloe, her absence soon filled by Luka touching and kissing the blonde while Nino continued to thrust into her. The brunette made her way to the bed and kissed Marinette on the forehead before straddling her face.

As Marinette licked and lapped at her friend’s pussy, eagerly giving her the attention she sorely needed, Alya leaned down, meeting Kagami between Marinette’s legs. She swirled her tongue around her clit while Kagami licked her folds, dipping her tongue inside.

Marinette’s moans were muffled by Alya’s cunt as she squirmed, clearly enjoying the attention. She came once, twice under the dual attack, her own sex quickly becoming a wet, dripping mess.

The two girls moved off of her, their focus turning to each other, as Marinette lay on the bed panting, a delirious smile on her face.

“You okay there?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded. “So, so good—just need a moment…”

When she did manage to move again, she hopped off the bed and headed straight for Chloe, still getting fucked by Nino. Marinette’s mouth on her breast, hot and warm, and her fingers against her clit, and Chloe was crying out, coming as she rocked her hips against Nino, who groaned and held her tight against him as he came as well.

“Hey,” Marinette said to Chloe, placing a light kiss on her lips, “wanna join the other girls?”

“Hell yes,” Chloe replied with a grin.

Kagami and Alya were face to face, kissing passionately as they fingered each other, pressing their bodies together. Marinette got on the bed beside Alya, sliding her hands around her friend’s body to grab her breasts, kiss her neck, and draw some of her attention. Chloe did the same to Kagami, a bit more demanding as she grabbed Kagami by the chin and forced her to turn her head for a kiss.

The girls soon fell into a blur of kisses, rubs, licks, and bites, until they settled into some sort of ring of cunnilingus, Marinette slowly dragging her tongue against Alya who tongue fucked Chloe who eagerly tasted Kagami who sucked Marinette’s clit.

The guys ended up beside the bed, all of their eyes fixed on the scene before them. Luka stood between Adrien and Nino, one cock in each hand, stroking them both in unison. He was hard again, his cock standing proud and untouched, which Adrien noticed and regretted.

So the model ended up on his knees before the guitarist, taking his cock into his mouth, sucking the best he could. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marinette watching him as she licked Alya, and the two of them started to bob their heads in sync as they pleased their current lovers.

Marinette felt Alya’s orgasm before she heard it, felt the rush of juices against her tongue, licked up all the wetness she could before focusing on the sensation of Kagami’s talented tongue pushing into her pussy, fucking her wet and hot, bringing her to a shuddering, gasping orgasm.

“Fuck,” she groaned, her eyes rolling slightly back in her head. “Need…oh _fuck_…”

“What do you need?” Kagami asked, gently rubbing circles along her thighs.

“Need to be _fucked_,” Marinette groaned. “Some-someone to fill me up, fuck me hard…”

Kagami smirked, and leaned over the side of the bed. “Nino?”

Nino just nodded before moving behind Marinette, grabbing her hips and positioning her so he could push his cock into her, making her groan in delight.

She rocked back against him, and her gaze caught Adrien and Luka. “Adrien!” she said, playfully admonishing him. “Don’t hog him all for yourself, bring him over here so we can share!”

Adrien pulled back and glanced up at Luka with a grin. “You heard my Princess.”

Luka nodded, heading to the bed, moving so his cock was at face height with Marinette. Adrien settled in beside her, and their lips met around the guitarist’s shaft, their tongues coiling around him, brushing against each other.

Marinette’s lips moved to the tip of his cock, covering the head and letting her tongue press into the small slit there, while Adrien licked up and down his shaft, pressing brief kisses against his balls.

“F-fuck,” Luka groaned, one hand on each of their heads. “Holy shit, you two are good at this.”

Adrien pulled back with a teasing grin. “We like sharing.”

Marinette took the moment to fully take Luka’s cock into her throat, flexing her tongue to squeeze around him, before pulling back and kissing Adrien again.

“You two definitely belong together,” Luka mused. “I need a break unless I’m going to tap out of this orgy early, though.”

“Aw,” Marinette pouted, though she didn’t seem too upset to turn back to Adrien, passionately kissing him as Nino continued to fuck her, holding her hips tight.

Adrien was suddenly struck by the surrealism of it all, the pile of writhing bodies on the bed, the fact that he didn’t know whose hand was stroking his cock, the musky smell of sweat and sex in the air—and in the middle of it, Marinette’s lips were pressed to his, anchoring him with her love, her affection that she _chose_ to give him. Everyone in the room loved her, but she was choosing _him_, staring at him with hearts in her eyes, gasping out “Adrien!” despite the fact that _Nino_ was the one still fucking her.

Nino’s hips moved faster, and he groaned wordlessly as he came, spilling into Marinette. He pulled back, and gave his two friends affectionate pats on the head before moving to kiss his own girlfriend.

Alya murmured something to Nino, and then shifted on the bed so she was behind Marinette, diving her tongue into the other girl, intent on cleaning the cum out of her. Marinette squealed against Adrien’s lips in response, wiggling her hips back against Alya’s tongue.

Nino lay on the bed, completely spent, his hands idly roaming over both Adrien and Kagami. At the head of the bed, Luka sat back on his heels with Chloe straddling his lap, bouncing on his cock as she watched the scene before her. “Dupain-Cheng,” she whined, “stop making out with Adrikins and pay attention to me!”

Marinette giggled, adjusting herself so she could face Chloe, Alya’s tongue still working inside her. “You know that’s not my name anymore,” she said before dragging her tongue against Chloe’s folds, right where Luka’s cock disappeared inside her. She was happy to add her lips, her tongue to their fucking, moaning against them as Alya finished her off with sucking on her clit.

Luka groaned as he came inside Chloe, Marinette frantically licking them both clean.

Marinette turned then, facing Adrien again, wrapping her arms around him. “Hey Hot Stuff,” she murmured.

“Hey Bug,” he replied, lightly pressing his lips against hers.

“You’re so good to me,” she said with a happy sigh. “I still need just a little more, though.”

“Anything,” he promised. “I’d give you the world, Princess.”

“How about your cock?” she murmured, swinging her leg over his hips. “Just let me ride you, Kitty.”

“You should go for it,” Kagami said suddenly, tuning into their conversation and sliding a hand along Marinette’s side. “You two have something special.”

“Plus it’s totally hot to watch you,” Chloe chimed in, also touching Marinette, hands gliding along her soft skin.

Luka moved behind Marinette and grabbed her hips, gently pushing her onto Adrien’s cock. He kissed her neck and murmured, “This is all about you anyways. We’re here to make you feel good.”

Adrien wasn’t about to complain as he slowly thrust into Marinette, watching her moan and tilt her head back in pleasure. His hands were wandering, touching Chloe and Marinette and Kagami as the three girls moaned and touched each other, Kagami’s fingers skilled against Marinette’s clit, Marinette cupping a different girl’s breast in each hand, Chloe practically humping Marinette’s leg as she clung to her. Behind them, Luka had his arms around Marinette, his lips marking her neck, his hands on her breasts, helping her find a rhythm as she rode Adrien’s cock, wriggling her hips against him to take him in completely.

Nearby, Nino and Alya were content to just be near the scene as they slowly fucked, locked in a tender embrace together.

Marinette was lost in ecstasy, all the hands and tongues and bodies pressed against her, Adrien’s cock filling her up in the rhythm they both loved. She could barely even form words, just cries and moans as her own pleasure built, cresting over her in a tsunami of sensations that had her body moving on its own, trying to press herself into every touch at once, her tongue getting tangled as she tried to moan every name of her lovers.

She cried out, nearly screaming as she came, and then slumped forward, leaning on Adrien, as if she’d been held up by strings that were suddenly, sharply cut.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he thrust a few more times, bringing his own climax. “Fuck, I love you,” he murmured. “I love being with you, I love watching you be with everyone…you’re so perfect, Marinette.”

“I love you too,” she said softly. She turned her head, glancing around the room. “All of you are _so_ good. Thank you so, so much.”

“Don’t act like we didn’t fucking enjoy it,” Chloe muttered, though she was smiling, resting her head on Kagami’s shoulder.

“You’re worth it, Marinette,” Luka said with a grin. “Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday!” the rest of the room chorused, while Marinette snuggled against Adrien’s chest, feeling sexy and satisfied and _loved_.


End file.
